Harry Potter: The Muggle Way
by wally the band geek
Summary: Harry Potter was thrown into Azkaban, when he escapes, he decides to wage war the Muggle way
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The man sitting in his cell was reflecting on the recent events that led to him going to Azkaban, the Wizard Prison. He was betrayed by those he considered friends and family.

The Weasleys, Granger, everyone had betrayed him. But this young man was accustomed to hardships. You see, this young man was not normal, even by magical standards. He was the only person to survive the Killing Curse cast by the most feared Dark Lord in history.

Harry Potter survived with only a lightning bolt scar on his forehead while Lord Voldemort was expelled from his body, to live as a spirit.

Five years ago, at the end of his Fifth year, he was framed for murder of innocent muggles in London, and had a farce of a trial. His trial only lasted for two days before he was thrown into Azkaban.

All throughout the trial, the Weasleys and Granger kept shooting Harry hate filled glares. Ron and Hermione personally testified against Harry, telling the Wizengamot how mentally unstable he was and how they suspected all along he was dark.

But this was the past and did not matter in the present situation. Harry contemplated what he should do when he escaped. Yes, he was going to escape. Harry was an animagus, and can turn into a snake, a King Cobra to be exact, and able to slither through the bars on his cell door.

He was tempted to go on a killing rampage on those that betrayed him, but quickly discarded that idea because that was predictable.

After giving some thought to the matter, he decided to let the Wizarding World fend for themselves. He decided to join the muggle military, more specifically the British SAS.

Before he was thrown in Azkaban, he was training like mad to get in shape to battle Voldemort. He grew several inches taller so he no longer looked scrawny, and instead adopted a lean and wiry body type. His hair was shoulder length and sufficiently hid his scar.

'_Today is the day I get out, on the anniversary of the day I was thrown into Azkaban' _thought Harry has he prepared himself to change into the Cobra.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore rushed to get to Azkaban. He recently received an owl from Voldemort himself gloating how they turned on Harry and that Harry hated them all and how he orchestrated the whole thing.

_'Oh Merlin, what have we done to that poor boy'_ thought Dumbledore.

When Dumbledore arrived at Harry's cell, he was shocked to find it empty. A lone tear slid down his cheek as he whispered, "I'm so sorry my boy. I failed you."

Far away from Azkaban, a dark haired youth stepped into the Recruitment station.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: JK owns Harry Potter, not I.

Harry Potter walked into the muggle military recruitment center in London. As soon as he walked in, a great bear of a man was standing in front of Harry.

The man was at least six foot five, with brown hair speckled with gray, pale blue eyes and numerous scars on his face. He had his uniform on, and Harry could tell that the man was honored several times by the medal on his uniform.

"Welcome to the Royal Marine recruitment office. My name is Captain John Williams. And your name is?"

Harry calmly replied, "My name is Tom. Tom Black."

"Well Mr. Black, come over into my office and we'll discuss what you want to do."

Harry followed Williams into his office. His office was moderately well furnished. A large bookcase was behind his desk. A large window was left of the desk.

Williams sat down and looked at Harry over his interlaced hands.

"So Mr. Black, what brings you here?"

Harry thought for a moment, and replied, "I wish to serve Her Majesty in the best way I know how."

"How old are you Mr. Black?"

Harry pulled his muggle I.D from his pocket, which he managed to hide from the guards at Azkaban. He was glad Hermione pushed Harry to get the I.D before he was convicted. It was tricky to do, but Hermione and Harry came up with a believable background.

Williams looked over his driver's license and noticed how sad Harry looked in his picture. He also noted that Harry was a legal resident of Britain.

"Do you have any parents Mr. Black?" asked Williams.

_Here we go; I hope my cover story checks out_ thought Harry.

"No sir, my parents died last year. I've been staying at my friend's house, but I decided to do something constructive with my life."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, let's get down to business."

Harry spent the next four hours, talking to Williams and discussing what Harry wanted to do. After numerous tests to insure that Harry was medically fit to become a Royal Marine and filling out forms, Harry was now ready to get shipped off to boot camp.

Albus called for an Order meeting at Grimauld Place as soon as he arrived at Headquarters. All the Weasleys were there, as well as Hermione. Everyone there wondered what happened to call all the Order in a meeting.

"Hello all, I just got some rather distressing news. Harry Potter was innocent."

That sent everyone into shock. Slowly they finally processed what Albus said, and immediately started to voice questions.

"...how is that possible?"

"...where is he?"

"...I can't believe it."

Albus raised his wand and shot sparks to regain order. Eventually they quieted down to hear what Albus had to say, though there were still muttered conversations.

"Now, the reason I say this is because I received an owl from Voldemort himself saying how little trust we had in our Savior. I went to Azkaban to release Harry, but his cell was empty."

Many of the Order questioned the authenticity of this letter and asked to see it. After Albus gave the letter to the crowd, everyone quickly agreed with Albus.

Remus Lupin looked especially ashamed, because he was extremely harsh towards Harry, calling him a disgrace to his parents and Sirius, Harry's godfather.

All the Weasleys were on the verge of tears if they weren't already sobbing. Ginny was particularly sobbing her heart out, for she had declared at the end of Harry's trial that she hated him and never wanted to see him again.

Ron and Hermione were disgusted with themselves, for what they said at the trial against Harry.

Mrs. Weasley felt absolutely horrible, because she said that Harry was no longer welcome at the Burrow and that she said he was no honorary son of hers. She felt even guiltier because Harry had shown nothing but love towards the Weasleys

Mr. Weasley felt just as horrible as his wife. He lost his temper and hit Harry across the jaw, and said the same as his wife.

One question everyone asked Albus was what were they going to do.

Albus wearily replied, "I don't know."

"We can't just do nothing!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley.

"What would propose to do?"

"I would send him an owl of course."

"What if he refuses to make contact with us?"

"Then I will personally send him a Howler!"

"That would not be advisable because that might just push even farther from us."

Mrs. Weasley just sank into the nearest chair and started to sob again. Mr. Weasley laid a comforting hand across her shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"Albus can't you do anything?" pleaded Mr. Weasley.

Albus just sighed wearily and said, "We'll just have to wait for him to contact us. Harry probably resents us for what we did. Any communication on our part might further that resentment."

Ron looked blankly at his hands throughout the entire conversation. Hermione noticed this and took Ron by the arms and led him upstairs to his room.

"What have done to Harry 'Mione? He was our best friend. I bet he never wants to see us again." mumbled Ron

"I know Ron I feel terrible. The awful things we said to him. He's shown us nothing but love and we just throw him in Azkaban!" said Hermione crying softly.

Ginny walked into the room and sat down on the bed with Ron and Hermione. She was still crying when she said, "Merlin I feel bad. I can't believe Harry was innocent. I said I hated him! Oh he must hate us!"

"Why don't we just send him an owl?" asked Ron.

"Didn't you hear Professor Dumbledore? He said that if we try to contact him it just might push him farther away from us."

Ron looked mutinous, "I don't care what that old windbag says, and it's his fault that Harry was in Azkaban. He should have made sure that Harry was completely guilty or completely innocent!" At the end of his rant, Ron started pacing, much like Harry did when he was agitated.

"How could Professor Dumbledore know? The evidence was highly incriminating against Harry. Dumbledore did what he thought best and try to prevent Harry from killing anyone else."

While the pair was arguing, Ginny left the room and found an owl waiting for her.

When she took the letter off the owl's leg, it immediately flew out the open window. As she was reading the letter, she grew paler.

_Ginny,_

_As I write this letter, I am preparing to leave for military training. Don't mistake me, I hate you all. Never thought that Voldemort could have set me up did you? I won't join him, but nor will I become a pawn for the 'Light Side'. I hope I never see you or anybody else again._

_Harry_

Walking back into Ron's room, she silently handed them the letter and sat down. When they finished reading it, they burst into tears again.

The trio walked down to the kitchen and handed the letter to Albus. Albus sighed sadly and shared the news with the rest of the Order.

"What are going to do now Albus? He contacted us, we could send him an owl!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Very well, if you want to, you may. I would advise against it, but I did say if he sent a letter, you can."

An hour before he left for boot camp, Harry received an owl from the Order of the Fried Turkey.

_Harry,_

_We can't even begin to apologize to you. We made a huge mistake, and can only beg for your forgiveness. If there is anything we can do, just ask._

_Sincerely _

_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Fools_ thought Harry. _If they think petty groveling will set things right, they are sorely mistaken._

Harry noticed it was time to go, so he boarded the bus to boot camp and silently contemplated how he was going to get his revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N If any of you are/ was a Royal Marine sorry if I mess up the training I tried to research as much as I could, but mistakes happen**

Harry stepped off the bus at the Commando Training Centre Royal Marines (CTCRM) near Lympstone. There, he went through the Potential Royal Marine Course, where he was tested for his strength, intelligence, and academic knowledge along with a medical interview.

Once he passed all of their tests, he was eligible to start his training as a Royal Marine.

The first weeks of training Harry was on the parade ground and at the rifle ranges honing his accuracy. Harry was a natural with the weapons.

They were trained for strength, endurance, and flexibility to develop the muscles needed to carry the equipment the Marines carried. Harry passed every obstacle set in front of him, much to the Drill Sergeants surprise. Because of this, they were much harder on him than any other recruit.

During the regain test, where he had to climb up a rope hung over a water tank with fighting order, a thirty two pound load, he kept slipping, a fact his Drill Sergeant gladly exploited.

"Black, you are worthless! You can't even climb up a simple rope!" roared the D.S.

This only angered Harry, and he used his anger to climb the rope, using some wandless magic to help him grip the rope.

At the top, he jumped off next to his D.S with a smug grin in his face.

Harry also learned essential field craft skills, like camouflage, how to move undetected, and other vital skills.

Once the basic training was over with, the Commando training course was next. The recruits had to use what they learned in the basic training and use it for Commando training. This included rope work and climbing techniques, and amphibious warfare training.

To end the Commando training, they had several tests to do on consecutive days. This included a nine mile speed march, to be finished in ninety minutes. Harry finished in record time.

The endurance test was a six mile course through moors and woodlands, going through tunnels and pipes and wading pools. After a four mile run back to CTCRM they went to the shooting range and had to hit six out of ten targets at two hundred meters. All this had to be done in seventy three minutes. Harry of course did all this in record breaking times.

The Tarzan assault course starts with the recruits going down a zip line and at the end the recruits had to climb a thirty foot wall with fighting order. This had to be done in thirteen minutes. Harry finished the course in eight minutes.

Last was the thirty mile march across moors with l fighting order and safety equipment. This had to be done in eight hours. Naturally, Harry was the first one finished, in six hours.

At the end of Commando training, the recruits who made it received the Green Beret. Even though they finished the training, it is up to the troop training team to decide if they pass. Harry was the first one to be chosen passed, for his phenomenal performance during training. He performed with a determination none of the other recruits possessed.

Once those who passed, they normally joined a unit in the Commando Brigades. Or they could receive specialist training in various area, like mortar teams, sniper, or even chef. Harry opted to train as a sniper. He no longer needed glasses because he looked in to muggles means to improve his eyesight, and had laser eye surgery done.

During his leave time, he went to London to go to Gringotts to change his gold into muggle currency. He wore muggle clothes underneath a black cloak and kept the hood up to hide his face. A few notice-me-not charms insured that no one would recognize the Boy-Who-Lived. Just as a precaution he also brought his .45 handgun safely concealed in his cloak.

When he entered Gringotts, he went to the nearest free teller and handed his key to the goblin. The goblin immediately realized who was before him, and called out for Griphook to escort Harry to his vault.

"Hello Griphook. It's been awhile." said Harry to the startled goblin as they boarded the cart.

"Mr. Potter, I'm surprised that you even recognize me. Most wizards don't bother to know us goblins." replied Griphook bitterly.

"Ah but you see my dear goblin, I'm not like most wizards."

"That I know well Mr. Potter. Here we are Mr. Potter, your family vault."

Harry walked to the vault and put his hand on the door, verifying that he was a Potter. He entered the vault and withdrew several thousand galleons by means of a bag enchanted to hold ten times what it could normally.

They made it back topside and Harry had the teller exchange the galleons to pounds. Also, he inquired about looking into his parents' Will and getting checked for magical block. He wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to do such a thing.

The teller motioned to Griphook and Griphook disappeared in a doorway to get the Will. The teller used his Goblin magic to detect any blocks or special powers. To his astonishment, there were at least five blocks on his magically core, and told Harry this fact.

"That bastard! What right did he have to block my core?"

"Calm down Mr. Potter. I can easily remove these blocks.

"Do it." Harry growled.

Several moments passed in silence while the Goblin worked some more magic and dismantled the block. When he finished, a blinding white light erupted around Harry and the ground trembled.

Once the light faded, Harry was amazed to feel the power he wielded. He thanked the Goblin, but found that the surprises weren't over yet. He found out that he could do wandless magic and silent casting.

Griphook appeared with the Will and Harry thanked the Goblins profusely. Before he left, he had the galleons exchanged for two thousand ponds.

As he made his way to the Leakey Cauldron, there were several pops heard and Death Eaters apparated in Diagon Alley. They started firing exploding hexes everywhere, causing massive destruction and chaos.

Harry drew his gun and started firing at the Death Eaters. All of his shots were aimed for the center of mass or the head.

The Death Eaters were shocked when the back of one's head exploded in a shower of blood. They cast shielding spells but that didn't stop the lead from hitting them. Some of them wised up and conjured brick walls to hide behind or else they dove into the shops to get away from incoming fire.

Harry had to duck down as spells flew en masse towards him, narrowly missing him. _Where the hell are those bloody Aurors_ thought Harry has he reloaded his gun. Harry was forced to move into Flourish and Blotts to avoid all the spells directed at him.

As he was returning fire he noticed a bunch a red heads start to engage the Death Eaters. _Oh great, just what I needed, a bloody reunion with the Weasleys_ Harry thought bitterly.

With the help of the Weasleys, Harry moved from his cover and flanked the Death Eaters, forcing them to retreat. Harry was trying to discreetly leave the area, but was surrounded by Weasleys.

"Hey you okay?" asked Bill

"Outta my way. I've places to be." Harry said rudely

"Sorry for seeing if you needed a healer or something.

Ginny thought the voice sounded familiar, and she confirmed it when the man replied, "I'm fine."

"Harry!" shrieked Ginny as she rushed towards Harry to hug him. She was surprised when he roughly pushed her off of him. She looked hurt, but she understood.

"Harry, bloody hell mate, what are you doing with that muggle weapon?" asked Ron.

"No! I'm not your mate Ron. I stopped being your mate when you condemned me to Azkaban!" barked Harry.

"Harry we're sorry. We truly are. Just give us a chance to make it up to you."

As Harry was about to reply, Albus appeared on the scene, and said, "Yes I think Mr. Weasley raises a very good question Mr. Potter. What are you doing with that gun?"

Harry proudly said, "I am now a part of Her Majesty's Royal Marines. I spent thirty two weeks in training."

"Impressive Harry, congratulations. But, I must ask you to accompany me to Headquarters before the Aurors show up and start asking questions."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Why should I even be talking to you?" Harry spat and turned to leave.

Albus sighed, "I'm sorry Harry." He drew his wand and stunned Harry in the back.

"Headmaster, that was uncalled for! He'll distrust us even more now. He's never going to trust us!" cried Ginny.

"It had to be done Ms. Weasley. He was a danger and he has to come back to the Light. It was for the greater good."

"If that is your idea of Good than I want no part of it. I resign from the Order." declared Mrs. Weasley. All the rest of the Weasleys resigned as well. When they tried to revive Harry, Albus intervened.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be allowed to take Harry with you. He must be moved to Headquarters."

"Don't I have a say in this?" asked Harry as he was getting up.

"That's impossible! That stunner could have brought down a griffin!" Albus said stunned.

"Just more proof of your weakness. I'll show you true power." Harry raised his hand and shot his own stunner, without a wand and silently. Albus didn't have a chance. The force of the stunner propelled him ten feet backwards.

Harry turned towards the Weasleys and studied them. _Oh bloody hell, they did try and help me. Besides, I'll need some Wizarding allies._

"Thanks I guess." muttered Harry

"No problem ma- eh Harry. Well, what 'cha going to do now?" asked Ron hesitantly

"I'm training to be a sniper."

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"Language Ronald." scolded Mrs. Weasley.

"A sniper is a person who can shoot from very far away accurately. It takes skill and precision."

"Harry, is there anything we can do to help make this up to you?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Maybe. But not yet. I'm still not sure of your loyalties."

"We understand Harry." said Mrs. Weasley sadly.

After a few moments of silence Harry decided it was time to go. "Thanks again for sticking up for me. I won't be seeing you guys for awhile. Don't think I've forgiven you all yet, but maybe in the future."

"That's all we ask for Harry, a chance."

Harry left Diagon Alley and went to muggle London and went to Kings Cross to get back to base.

Albus woke up with the most God awful headache ever. He was still in Diagon Alley where he was stunned. _I must get that blasted boy_ thought Albus _He has to much power to be left on his own. I will get that boy_ thought Albus vehemently.

After he took a headache relief potion, he contacted all of the Order members to let them know there was an emergency meeting. The Order looked confused and wondered why Albus called for the meeting.

"Hello all, I'm afraid I have some disturbing news. There was a Death Eater raid at Diagon Alley. Harry was there, and pulled a muggle gun and killed them. He looked like he enjoyed it. The mere fact that he even resorted to such barbaric tactics hints at his mental instability. He has also some how hoodwinked the Weasleys into joining him."

Once the heard this, the crowd erupted in shouts. Various cries of, "No!" and "I knew it all along that boy was Dark."

"People please calm down. Yes, that boy needs to be stopped. That's why I contacted to Aurors and they will search for Harry and arrest him."

Remus stood up and said, "No Albus, you are making a mistake. I can't follow you if all you are going to do is apprehend Harry. I resign from the Order." With that, Remus left Headquarters. He needed to have a little talk with Harry.


End file.
